


Demon's Aren't Real

by Yviinfinite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genji is your best friend, Incubus Genji Shimada, Incubus Jesse McCree, Kitchen Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mccree is a sweetheart, Smut, Terato, Teratophilia, True Love, Vaginal Sex, amiright?, demonic rituals, more like love at first summoning, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: "Of course", you murmured out loud to no one but yourself. "The Internet's a fucking liar." A chuckle left your lips, sounding both relieved and a bit disappointed. Some twisted part in you really wanted to see if the ritual would work, damn your curiosity. And your co-worker claiming you were too much of a chicken to do it didn't really help with your natural hard-headedness. "You owe me twenty bucks, Genji."





	Demon's Aren't Real

Your chest heaved, nervously taking in air before letting it all out again. Damning the hammering of your heart as the last of the Latin seemingly echoed through your flat, which should have been impossible, really. You stared at the bowl in front of you, blinking slowly as the seconds ticked by. After a full minute went by you visibly deflated, snorting out an anxious chuckle. Your shoulders released their tension, and you shook your head. 

"Of course", you murmured out loud to no one but yourself. "The Internet's a fucking liar." A chuckle left your lips, sounding both relieved and a bit disappointed. Some twisted part in you really wanted to see if the ritual would work, damn your curiosity. And your co-worker claiming you were too much of a chicken to do it didn't really help with your natural hard-headedness. "You owe me twenty bucks, Genji." Slowly, you rose from your position on the ground, body feeling strangely heavy. Probably the fading adrenalin. You bandaged your palm - which you had cut during the ritual - and went on with getting rid of the bowls containments. Everything seemed to have burned down to ash pretty quickly, but strangely enough, it didn't smell burned. Confused, you brought the bowl up to your nose and took another whiff. It smelled pleasant. Like a mixture of roses and vanilla, but also earthy and rich. The scent was way too confusing, so you quickly disposed of it. A sudden tiredness overcoming you. You stifled a yawn, glancing at the clock. Ten p.m. Already? 

You quickly brushed your teeth and washed your face as best as you could without getting the bandage wet before heading to bed. When you entered your bedroom you froze for a moment. Had it always felt that warm? You shrugged, blaming it on your overactive imagination and frankly, too tired to think any further on the subject. Crawling into the bed, you were out like a light as soon as your head hit the pillow.

-

"Sweetheart."

You shot up in bed, breathing heavily, a thin layer of sweat coating your body and an ache in your lower body. Blinking, you tried to adjust your eyes to the darkness of your room, entire body tingling. A shaking hand pushed your hair back, sighing loudly before you flopped back down in your bed. Groaning, you turned your head to read the time, again groaning when you realized it was only three a.m. Words echoed through your head, but you couldn't remember a thing about your dream. Had you even dreamt? Sighing, you closed your eyes, only to find you weren't tired anymore. Still, you tried to will yourself to sleep once more. Only it wouldn't come. An hour later you decided to give up, cursing and grumbling at not being able to sleep. 

Deciding to take a shower, you headed for the bathroom. Knowing your way around the flat, you didn't turn any lights on just yet. Stepping out into the hallway, something on your right caught your attention. Your body froze, panic settling in your guts and making your legs heavy. Somebody - or something - was standing there, but you couldn't make it if they were facing towards you or away from you. Shaking, you reached over to the light switch, heart pounding in your chest. Begone, thou foul demon! You flicked the lights on. 

"Oh what the fuck", you breathed out, staring at the vacuum cleaner in both anger and annoyance. A curse left your lips as you kept staring at it, expecting it to turn into a person right before your eyes. It had looked like a damn person in the almost non-existent light of your flat. Shaking yourself out of being so damn paranoid, you resumed your way to the bathroom, where you took a shower and re-bandaged your palm. Thankfully it didn't hurt much. The rest of your time at home you spent by reading.

-

You could feel Genji's smirk before you even saw him. He rolled his chair towards yours when you sat down, grinning smugly at your bandaged hand. You did your best to give him a sharp look, but something about the sparkle in his eyes was a little off. What was the fucker planning now?

"So... you went through with it?", he asked, casually leaning against your desk and leaning on one of his hands as he stared at you. Genji was a handsome man, and if you didn't know he was off-limits you might have flirted with him from thee get-go. But, he was in a happy loving relationship since before he started working for the company, and instead of becoming a love-interest or fuck buddy, he quickly grew to be your best friend. 

"I did. And you owe me my money." Feeling triumphant, you held your hand out expectantly and raised your head mockingly. Genji snorted, shoving it away from him, instead taking your bandaged hand and trying to peek under the fabric. Rolling your eyes, you removed it completely, watching as he gawked at the relatively fresh wound, almost as if he couldn't believe it was there. "It didn't work. I did everything exactly as the instructions demanded, and nothing happened." Genji huffed, still grinning, and the sparkle in his eyes told you there was more to it. Like he knew something you did not.

"The website said it could take up to a week for the demon to manifest", he admitted sheepishly, grin twitching at the corners, and you raised your hand to smack him. He laughed, dodging your swats. "I'm not lying, I swear!" 

In short, the two of you had made a bet. If you went through with the ritual he had sent you, and nothing happened, you would get twenty bucks. If something supernatural did happen - not that it would, demons weren't real after all - you would have to proclaim your undying friendship to Genji. So that you didn't try to run off, he had said. Genji was a strange man. Maybe he was trying to build a Harem for himself.

"You're just too stubborn to admit that I was right!", you laughed. In all seriousness, you weren't really mad at Genji. But, he was a little shit. And always up to no good. Finally, you caught his head under your arms, your knuckles roughly ruffling through his hair. Genji kept laughing, fighting your grip on him half-heartedly. You both knew he was much, much stronger than you, and he secretly loved every second of your play fighting as much as you did. Letting him go, you settled back in your chair. "Fine. If nothing happens in the next week, I win." Genji grinned at that, nodding before going back to his own desk and actually doing his job. 

-

When you entered your flat that evening, you heaved out a sigh, body feeling heavy and tired. You wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and catch up on sleep, but you still had housework to do. Walking past your bedroom door, a sudden shudder ran through you. Goosebumps rose on your skin as you tried to shake off the shudder. Shaking your head, you went in to collect any laundry you had to wash and simultaneously cleaned up the bedroom. It was still very warm, and the desire to into bed almost overwhelmed you. But you pushed through, leaving the bedroom reluctantly and kept cleaning up. 

It was only after you finished cleaning that you realized how hungry you had gotten. Humming, you made your way into the kitchen, when an image of you being eaten out on one of the counters crossed your mind. Ignoring the tingle it sent through you, you went on with your search for something edible. A sandwich would suffice, you decided. After practically inhaling your food, your eyes fell to the counter again, the fantasy from before replaying in your mind. Somebody between your legs, making you come undone right here in the kitchen, the only thing to hold onto their hair. But you quickly shook that thought off, forcing yourself away from the counter to wash your hands. Also, ignoring the wetness that had gathered between your legs. If some little fantasies were enough to get you that wet, you were in desperate need of a good lay. For a second you wondered if you should go out that weekend, maybe find somebody to live these urges out with, but quickly decided against that. You were tired of meaningless sex. 

You changed and headed off to bed.

Only to wake up, your cheek tingling as if somebody had softly brushed over it with careful and loving fingers. You blinked against the darkness of your the second time that week, and slowly raised your hand to your cheek. Heart and body aching, you rubbed it, trying to get rid of the feeling and actually succeeding. Maybe you were just lonely, and that was why your body and mind were torturing you. You shook your head, rolled over and went back to sleep.

-

The next few days went pretty okay, aside from the weird dreams you had. The only thing you could remember were golden eyes and the nickname 'Sweetheart'. Genji seemed to get more and more giddy, hugging you a lot and seemingly taking every chance he had to touch you. But, he was your best friend, and pretty in tune with your feelings, so he probably noticed you had been feeling lonely and wanted to be a good friend. Even his boyfriend, Lucio - lovely young man and musician, came by almost every day to bring Genji lunch and exchange a few loving kisses - noticed something was off and offered you a shoulder to cry on with understanding eyes. What he seemingly understood though was beyond you. In your eyes, you were simply going crazy from romantic loneliness. One night, it all felt too much and you cried yourself to sleep.

"Sweetheart..." 

Again, that voice from your dreams, golden eyes illuminated the darkness a little, and you felt your heart clench. You knew it was a dream, but you couldn't wake up on your own. A hand touched your cheek carefully, lovingly, a thumb stroking over your cheekbone. 

"You need to let me in." 

But how?! You wanted to scream at the voice, but your mouth wouldn't move. 

"I can make it better, if only you'd let me."

Tears started sliding down your cheeks, and you wanted to nod, wanted to say yes, but didn't know how. The hand flinched away as if burned. A quiet sob shook your body. And suddenly, a pair of warm soft lips were on yours. 

-

You blinked your eyes open, expecting to find the lonely darkness of your room, but in front of you, well more like on top of you was a figure, glowing eyes slowly darkening. It - he, you realized - shushed you when you wanted to scream. And the voice sounded so familiar. 

"I'm sorry", he whispered, lips touching your forehead when he leaned down. "I'm so sorry I had to do that, Sweetheart." You made a noise, confused, scared and - longing?

"You?", you croaked. The voice that had been haunting your dreams was real? Realization hit you. The man above you, he was a demon. The demon you had summoned. And he had been haunting you for the past week, and you didn't know what would happen next. Would he take your soul with him into hell? Would he maul you, slaughter you and leave you here, in your bed. You panicked, desperately trying to shove him away, to get away, but he easily caught your wrists, making soothing little sounds in the back of his throat as his eyes once again turned gold. He practically demanded you to calm down. And you did. 

"I promise, I'm not here to hurt you", he said, slowly lifting himself from you to sit by your side. Considerably calmer, you sat up as well, keeping your eyes on him the entire time. Blindly you reached over the lamp on your bedside table, turning it on before the demon could stop you.

A man stared back at you sheepishly, a small unsure smile on his lips as he glanced away from your face. His eyes weren't golden anymore, instead showing a warm brown. His long-ish hair and beard were also brown, all in all, he was a very attractive man. The only thing off-putting right now were the large horn on top of his head, curling over themselves and pointing forward. Honestly, a little like ram horns. They seemed to have ridges and were a deep black in colour. Your eyes travelled down further, over his hairy chest. He was well-built, but soft at the same time, his skin tan and littered with scars and strange black markings all over his skin. And, oh god. 

"You're naked!", you squeaked, hands covering your eyes quickly before you could catch a glimpse. He made a surprised little sound before laughing, and you heard fabric moving. 

"I'm decent. You can look again." You peeked, and he was covered. Well, his lap was. 

"Who- What are you?", you whispered, and he smiled again. His smile was lovely, a little loopsided with the barest sign of pearly teeth showing. His eyes never left your face, staring at you as if you were the most beautiful thing in the world, the only thing he cared about. It made you feel naked and vulnerable, but also wanted. 

"I'm...", he began, stopping as you caught his gaze. He looked at you like a man in deep love, but you broke his gaze quickly after catching it, blush still intact on your cheeks. "You're beautiful when you blush", he breathed, in awe. "I mean, you're always beautiful, the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and..." He hesitantly reached out for your cheek, cradling it and making you look at him again. His thumb ran over your cheekbone, the familiarity of the touch making your heart flutter. You whispered a quiet 'tell me' as you laid your hand over his, effectively keeping his hand on your cheek. 

"I... you can call me Jesse. I'm an... incubus." An incubus. A demon feeding off sexual energy. And he was in your bedroom. "But won't hurt you! And I won't enthral you!" Your eyebrows rose. Enthral? Jesse seemed to read the question on your face and quickly explained. "We, incubi, enthral our... 'partners' when we feed. It makes them more... willing, enhances their pleasure, which gives us more energy in the end. But we're not usually in the human world. We normally visit somebody in their dreams, feed off of their sexual energy that way, and then make them forget any details." 

"But... this isn't a dream, is it? How are you... here?" You couldn't take your eyes off of him. Your mind was reeling, trying to process everything he said. Jesse smiled again, staring into your eyes. 

"Because of you", he breathed. "You did a summoning ritual for incubi, but you weren't longing for a mindless fuck to satisfy yourself. You were longing for something real, something deeper than that. I... want that too. I always wanted that, and when I felt the summoning, I... took the chance. I've been here, in your dreams, but I never meant to make you... cry. I couldn't take it, seeing you so sad, because of me of all things, and forced myself into your world!" His free hand reached for yours, the one with the cut still healing. He turned it over, thumb tracing over the wound which immediately closed under his probing finger. You gasped at the tingling, watching in fascination as the wound completely healed, not leaving a scar behind. "I apologize for not asking before kissing you. I drew some energy from you, just enough to get myself through." Jesse's hand dropped from your cheek, instead engulfing the one hand in his. His palms were rough, but gentle and loving too. 

"It's okay", you stuttered out. "I'm glad you're here." Jesse smiled brightly, fidgeting as he sat there when something else caught your eye. A black tail flicked through the air behind him, nervously twitching left and right.

"You're too sweet", Jesse mumbled, keeping his eyes on your joined hands. "But I have to ask. How did you know what to do for the ritual?" He raised his eyes, worry and admiration swimming in his brown eyes. 

"My, my friend, he sent it to me. We, uh, made a bet. I didn't believe demons are real." Jesse's eyebrows pushed together in thought. "Seems like I lost that bet", you laughed awkwardly. "Damn, now I won't get my twenty bucks from Genji." His eyes flashed in recognition. 

"Genji?" You nodded, Jesse laughed, delighted. "That ol' dog, Genji. First get's himself a sweety and then sets us up." 

"You know him?" How? Had Genji slept with Jesse? Had he summoned him before? 

"He's my friend! An incubus, like me. Some lonely musician summoned him, and they fell in love. I was so jealous. I always wanted that for myself, and he just-" You leaned back, running your hand through your hair in shock. Genji, and incubus? That would explain a lot. "But, he led me to you. You're- I can't... I can't even describe what I feel for you." Your heart fluttered, and suddenly you knew everything was going to be alright. Jesse seemed like a genuine man, kind, and so hopelessly in love with you. When you looked at him, something filled you. Love? No, no, it was too soon for that, but you cared about him. You wanted to love him and let him love you in return. 

"We barely know each other", you argued half-heartedly. Jesse smiled sadly, eyes catching yours, so you quickly continued. "But I'd love to get to know you."

You talked the entire night away, held hands the entire time, but the incubus didn't push, didn't try to kiss you or hug you even when you could tell he desperately wanted to. Sadly, work was still a thing. Jesse promised he would be there when you returned home. You looked forward to it.

-

Entering the office, your eyes scanned for the familiar green head of your friend. When you spotted him at his desk, typing away on the computer you went over to him, tapping him on the shoulder before pulling him up and dragging him into one of the break rooms. Genji didn't seem confused or shocked, simply radiating smugness. 

"You're a fucking incubus?!", you whisper-yelled at him, throwing your hands up into the air. Genji laughed triumphantly, throwing his head back. 

"He came for you, didn't he?", he asked, hopping a little in place. You nodded slowly, sitting down in one of the chairs. Genji made a sound, cradling your head in his hands to move your head around a bit. "He didn't claim you?" 

"Claim?" What the hell did that mean? "We talked the entire night away. Nothing more." Genji whistled. 

"Jesse has some serious self-control. When I first met Lucio, I couldn't stop myself from claiming him." Genji always got this faraway look when he thought of his boyfriend. You recognized it as the same look Jesse had whenever he looked at you. You flushed a little. "But, to put it simply, a claim is made when an incubus finds the one they're willing to spend their life with. It doesn't happen often, not at all, I was just lucky. But Jesse... he always wanted that. Believed somebody was out there for him, and only him. When I met you, I just knew you were his." Your eyebrows shot up. 

"How?"

Genji shrugged. "Let's just say, I've known Jesse nearly my entire life, we're basically brothers. I just knew, just like with Lucio."

"I think... I think I love him", you admitted, and Genji let out a whoop. One of your hands ran through your hair. "But, isn't it too early for that? I've only known him for a couple of hours!" Genji laid a hand on your shoulder to calm you down.

"The heart wants what the heart wants." A sigh left your lips. He was right. "Now", Genji pulled his hand away,"I await my reward!" You huffed out a breath, eyes wide. Was he serious? His raised eyebrow and little smirk confirmed that, yes, he was serious. Rolling your eyes, you complied. 

"Okay, okay. Genji Shimada, I - (YN) (LN) - hereby proclaim my never-ending and undying friendship for you!" You were about to add a snarky comment, but something was different. You only grew more confused. "What..?"

"We're connected now", Genji smiled. "Wherever life may lead us, we'll always have an unbreakable bond." He spoke fondly, dark eyes warm when he glanced at you. You were touched, not stopping yourself from pulling him into a hug. "I have one with Jesse too. And we need to go on a double date as soon as he masters the glamour spell."

-

The day passed slowly, and you just wanted to go home and be with Jesse. Every moment away from him seemed one moment too much, and you couldn't concentrate on your work. Genji smirked whenever he looked over to you, but he seemed genuinely happy.

Entering your flat was the highlight of your day. It smelled amazing, whatever it was. Entering the kitchen, you saw Jesse with his back to you, the sweatpants you had given him the only thing he wore. He hummed silently as he stood before the stove, tail flicking left and right. Butterflies rose in you as you watched him move around, preparing dinner for the two of you. You were head over heels for this man. So, you did something you had wanted to do all day. You wrapped your arms around him, nuzzling into his warm back and sighed, all tension bleeding from your body. Jesse smelled amazing, like everything you loved. One of his hands laid atop yours, thumb tracing the skin lovingly. 

"I missed you", he admitted quietly. Slowly, and reluctantly, you pulled away from him, so he could turn around. When he did, you immediately wrapped your arms around him again, and he held you firmly against his chest. 

"Missed you too", you mumbled. One of his hands raised to run through your hair, massaging your scalp. You sighed, pressing a kiss to his chest as a wordless thank you. "What are you making?", you asked, pulling away a little and smiling when his arms tightened in response, unwilling to let you go just yet. 

"Pasta. I... don't know many human dishes. I hope that's alright?" He was so unsure. You smiled, nodding. Again, Jesse got that look when he gazed into your eyes, and this time, you didn't make an effort of stopping it. You stared right back, just as lovestruck as him. He licked his lips, glancing down at yours. "Can I...", he trailed off, the hand that had been petting your hair moving to cup your face. 

"Kiss me?", you whispered. "Please?" And he was on you. 

The kiss was everything you wanted and more, leaving you breathless, overwhelmed, but still wanting more. He made you feel wanted, letting you know how much he longed to be with you. It was the most passionate but also the most emotional kiss you had ever had. You clung to Jesse like he was your lifeline. When he pulled away, you tried chasing his lips, but he simply chuckled, holding you back. His eyes had begun shining gold, but it quickly faded away. You liked your lips, pouting a little. Jesse seemed barely in control of himself, frustrated and scared, so you let him step away from you. 

"Jesse?" He looked at you, eyes flashing from brown to gold and back. "When was the last time you..." You left the sentence unfinished, hoping he'd catch your drift. 

"It's been a while", he mumbled. "But I'll be fine. Promise." You took a step closer, wanting to comfort him, but he held up his hand, stopping you. "Darlin', Sweetheart. You better stay where you are." But you were worried, nervously shifting from foot to foot. 

"what if you feed from me?" His gaze snapped to you, eyes a constant gold, and you swore you could hear him growl with hunger and desire. Butterflies filled you as you watched him get control over himself again. 

"Darlin', you don't know what you're talking about", he argued, getting as much distance between you and him as possible. 

"I do know, Jesse. And I want to help you because..." You took a deep breath, preparing for the next words. "... because I love you, okay? I don't like seeing you in pain." Jesse had gone completely still, eyes stuck at brown for now. He looked shocked, and you wondered if you had read him wrong, maybe he wasn't in love with you, maybe he- 

"Honey. Sweetheart. Darlin'. I love you too. And I know you wanna help me. I just... I'm scared I'll take too much. Or get so lost in my greed that I hurt you. Never wanna hurt you. Or claim you against your will."

"I want you to claim me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Genji explained what it is, and I want that with you." Jesse smiled, that special smile reserved for you and you alone, his eyes steadily going golden. You felt light-headed as he came closer, as if you were made of fire, and he was the only thing in the world that could keep you burning. The feeling was exhilarating. Jesse wrapped an arm around your middle, the knuckles of his other hand brushing against your cheek, and you gasped. Every touch of his skin on yours felt like electricity. 

"A little pick-me-up, then we'll eat, and then I'm going to devour you." A full body shiver crawled through you, his words settling deep in your guts. The gold shines brighter, and then he kissed you. Hungry, no, starved as you actually felt your energy leaving you. You couldn't stop the moan that bubbled up, couldn't stop yourself from digging your hands into his hair to pull him closer. He growled, actually growled, backing you into the counter. His tongue slipped between your lips, coaxing more and more sounds from your mouth.

It was several minutes later that he pulled away, the golden glow slowly leaving his eyes. You were more than just a little winded, chest heaving and lips swollen, and so, so needy. The kiss alone had left you wet. You licked your lips, tasting his remnants and wishing he was there again. 

"You need to eat something. You'll need the energy." You just nodded, still dazed, and he led you to the table and sat you down, giving you another quick peck before leaving to finish up dinner. Slowly, you came back to your senses, trying to calm your racing heart. Jesse set the food down in front of you, putting his own plate down as well. Practically inhaling the food, it didn't take long for you to finish. But you had a few questions. 

"How exactly do you feed?" 

"Well, we incubi and succubi feed on sexual energy, but you knew that much, right? So basically, a humans pleasure is our main source of food. Pleasure, lust, intimacy, love - that's what we feed on. Humans get tired when we feed from them, but their energy replenishes, of course. We can't kill somebody by taking too much, thankfully, but it can still be unpleasant. Things like cuddling and holding hands give very little energy, kissing and making out give a decent amount. But, what gives us most energy is an orgasm." Your eyebrow rose, a slight blush on your cheeks. "Imagine; that wound up feeling rising and rising before you cum, and then when it hits its like as explosion. We get the most energy out of our partners orgasm. The bigger the pleasure, the more energy we get. That's also why we fulfil fantasies." You nodded in understanding, trailing after Jesse when he got up to put the plates in the sink. He turned to you, eyes sparkling golden once again, and you found yourself under his spell. "And I have a fantasy I'd like to fulfil now."

He kissed you again, pushing you back, back, back, until you hit the counter once more, there, he pulled you close, hands on your hips and lifted you up no problem. He kept kissing you, hands slowly sliding down your body until they were at your pants, which he swiftly undid and pulled down, leaving you clad in only your underwear. Your fingers went up, fumbling with the buttons of your blouse before Jesse chuckles, helping you open them. But he didn't take it off completely, leaving it over your shoulders as he dropped down, head between your spread thighs, inhaling your scent greedily. Growling he moved closer, mouthing over the wet spot that had appeared, licking at you until the material clung to your skin even more. You were whining and begging for him to actually taste you. Having mercy, he pulled your underwear down and threw it over his shoulder, uncaring about where it went. 

Jesse dove in, paying more attention to your clit than to your entrance, but curious fingers soon made their way into your tight heat. Two fingers, curling and thrusting and probing, and his mouth over your clit had you begging, twitching and curling in on yourself. His beard scratched, but it felt so good, you never wanted it to stop. One of your hands was tangled in Jesse's hair tugging and pushing, the other had a vice-like grip on one of his horns. Jesse suckled on your clit and you keened, hips trying to grind against his face. You mumbled his name again and again like a prayer, tilting your head back as you grew close to your release. Jesse's eyes opened, the golden glow capturing your attention immediately. As he we was commanding you to look him in the eyes when you came, and you knew that was what he wanted. His name slipped past your lips as he suckled on you like you were the best treat he ever had, and you moaned his name, eyes on his as your orgasm crashed into you full force. He kept suckling and licking, thrusting and curling as you rode it out, holding eye contact the entire time, and only pulling way when it was on the verge of becoming too much. You cursed, body growing limp as you watched him lick his lips clean. His beard was full of your essence as well, glistening in the light, but he looked so pleased at how hard he made you cum.

"You're so delicious." A high-pitched whine escaped you, the heat in your body reappearing with a vengeance. You didn't know if it was because you were with the man you loved, or because he was an incubus, you felt as if you were never going to get enough of him. With you still seated on the counter, he only needed to step a bit closer again so you could wrap your legs around him, arms thrown around his shoulders and head tucked under his chin, where you left kisses and small bites. Jesse's hands grabbed your hips, holding you to him as he picked you up with ease. You whined when you felt him through the sweatpants, hard and hotter than you would have imagined. 

Jesse set you down on the bed, his golden eyes still filled with need and hunger for both your energy and your body. But his eyes had turned softer, somehow. Almost lovingly, he pushed your hair from your face, and you couldn't help but try to push into his eyes, eyes slipping closed at the nice touch. And then Jesse kissed you again, slowly, but you could feel the need. You were pushed back until you were flat against the bed, both your hands captured by Jesse's, fingers interlaced. 

"I ain't ever wanted someone as badly as you", he panted against your lips. He pecked your lips again, pushing himself from you to free himself of his pants. You actually whimpered at the sight of his cock. It was thick and long, not as human as the rest of him appeared to be. Bumps were present on both sides of his cock, the underside ridged. His dick looked like a fancy sex toy, actually. You wanted him inside you, but you also wanted to suck him off first. 

"Next time, Darlin, I promise", he said, drawl heavy in the air. "I need t'be inside ya so badly. You gonna let me inside?" You just nodded, thighs parting more for his as he stepped between them, one hand on his cock. He teased your lips with his head, spreading your wetness even more. "Want me to fuck you that badly, huh? Don't worry, darlin', 'm gonna give you what you need." Finally, he pushed himself inside you, positively filling you to the brim. Whines and moans left you as he started a rhythmic pace, hitting every sweet spot inside of you. Your mind was mush by now, the only thing you knew was that this man and this dick needed to stay in your life. Jesse kept his pace, only speeding up when you practically commanded him to. His eyes seemed to glow brighter and brighter as you felt your orgasm rise within you, and you already knew you'd have a good night's rest. 

"Sweetheart, I want you to cum for me, alright? Want you to cum nice and hard around my cock, want you to milk me dry. Can you do that for me, Darlin'?" You nodded furiously, already on the brink again. Jesse smiled, grunting, and leaned down, his teeth digging into your shoulder as he held onto your neck. The surprising pain finally threw you over the edge, and he growled as he kept thrusting into you. Your walls desperately tried to hold onto him as he spilled, and you swore nothing ever felt as good as him cumming inside of you. It felt hot, hotter than anything, but it didn't burn. Warmth settled over your body as you relaxed and melted into the mattress, out like a light. 

-

When you came to your senses again, you were clean and clothed, cuddled up to Jesse under the blanket. The incubus seemed to purr, his hands cradling you to his chest and his tail lazily flicking beside him. His fingers petted your hair and back. You would have gladly stayed in bed with him forever. 

But then your stomach decided to imitate a whale's mating call, making Jesse stop his ministrations and look down to you with a fond smile. 

"Somebody's hungry", he sang, already getting up and scooping you into his arms. Seemed like after your okay to him touching you, he would always do so in some kind of way, and honestly, you were okay with that. You stared up at him, still absolutely in awe of h fact that this man, incubus, whatever had fallen in love with you. Jesse, noticing your staring, glanced down at you, the loopsided smile you had grown to love present on his face. "Something the matter?"

"No I just... I love you, Jesse." His eyes seemed to soften even more, the warm brown capturing your attention and holding it. 

"I love you too, Darlin'. I really do." He placed you down by the desk, pecking your lips quickly. "My Darlin'" Another peck. "My Sweetheart." Another one, you chuckled lightly, heart soaring in your chest. "My everything. I'll stay with you for as long as you'll have me." 

"I don't think I'll ever want you leaving." This time, you pecked him on the lips. "I'm absolutely smitten by you." Jesse chuckled lovingly, brushing your hair from your face and pressing another kiss to your lips. 

"Sit down, Honey. I'll fix us some breakfast. And then, I think I'll have you again." You swallowed, cheeks a slight pink. You really needed to call in sick. That man was insatiable, but then again, so were you. 

And you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
